Vanius
The primarily human country of Vanius is a capitalist haven, with an emphasis on mercantile and financial interests and pursuits. It is said of Vanius that there is always work to be found, and always someone willing to pay the minimum amount for it. Vanius's population was originally 60% human, 10% halfling, 15% Dwarven and 15% Gnomish. The country is seated on the shell of Custos, an ammonite-like Carrier of The Flock. Cities .]]Alcazar - the nobles' district. Filled with grand villas and mansions, the highest part of Custos' shell is naturally where the nobles gravitated to. The city is, along with the grand residential district, populated with grand commercial buildings, selling all kinds of goods and entertainment for the upper class. Also included are some small sporting courses, complete with artificial sand traps and miniature man-made bodies of water. Stratham - the city of academics. Home to Vanius's only remaining academy of magic and learning; Stratham College. The city's residential district is a semicircle of student-inhabited hostels and low-rent dormitory-like buildings - with generally poor conditions, but an abundance of room. Orlay - the newest city in Vanius's number, and the first one to be built exclusively without the use of Recorium, relying instead on sheer manpower and raw material. More or less a shantytown, few people live in it yet, but traditionalists seem to be eager to gain property there. It is equipped with many facilities for the poor - moreso at least than other Vanian cities - including a soup kitchen and various shelters. New Dalven - the recreation of Dalven, a city in the pre-cataclysm Vanius famous for its industry and sociable atmosphere. Essentially a middle-class area; populated with a number of shops, both from large chains and small startups. Notable for Clang Lane - a long street of shops and stores famous for the quality of craftsmanship that comes from it (primarily smithing, hence the name). Commercial property is quite a bit more expensive than residential, here. Recraedes - a tiered vertical city on the helical side of Custos, Recraedes is somewhat incongruous in that the housing is somewhat cheaper or more substandard than in New Dalven, but many commercial buildings or business are greatly reknowned for their quality - primarily for consumables, food, drink, and other such creations. It bears the atmosphere of a seaside town - the tiered platforms, along with the heavily barricaded boundaries, provide a constant view of the sea, and seabirds can often be seen resting on the posts and boards of the railings. Liminus - Less a city than it is a research facility, there can nevertheless be found cheap housing here - though the scale of the residential district pales in comparison to the government building found near the highest point of the city. It is at this point where government-paid mages and academics attempt to uncover the secrets of the Flock - studying samples from the surface and flesh of Custos, as well as some of the recovered relics of the porous caverns, attempting to uncover some truth about their current situation. Megistus - Also known as the Dark City, Megistus is bound by arcane bonds and material wires and chains to the surface of Custos' shell. However, its location means that it is almost constantly enveloped in darkness or shade. Lamps and posts line the streets of the hanging city, attempting to light the city by artificial or arcane means, but the city remains a haven for people and entrepreneurs more inclined towards the night - whether by introversion, convenience, or criminality. The streets are lined with cobblestones, the buildings are often bathed in a dim orange glow, and the constant trickle of gutters can be heard while strolling through the Dark City. Transport The population of Vanius travels between cities by a series of arcanely-powered platforms, as well as a series of pulley gondolas operated by either manpower or arcane motion. In the case of Liminus and Stratham, occasionally teleportation will be used by more influential mages or members of society. Government Public Governor - Setiel Gratia Minister Governor - Murex Cidarius Financier Governor - Artum Segnus General Governor - Consal Ardesco Notes Vanius's governmental funds are scrupulously collected by paid bureaucrats and collectors from regular citizens and business participants alike, taxing from purchases in an attempt to supplement the country's resource pool. Under Governor Gratia's direction, much funding has gone towards new relief efforts for newcomers to Vanius; food, clothing, and other important supplies. Foreign relations seems to be of great importance as well; the cutting of military spending has granted the much-stressed Vanian economy some wiggle room. Naming Conventions Vanians' names tend to fit a Latin-esque aesthetic, with formal sounds to them. Many citizens have a middle name, as well. Male - Darius, Vilius, Julius, Adrianus, Lysander, Marcellus Female - Alma, Beatrix, Feliciana, Petra, Lucia, Theodora Local Topics -A serial kidnapper known as the Buyer seems to be behind a series of disappearances in which the victims are never seen again, with a vast sum of money and a receipt left in their place to be found by whoever they live with. -A Diabolus cell has apparently been working in Megistus. Category:Settings Category:Flock